Don't Say, Sing
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Shane doesn't understand. Back for their second year at CR Mitchie knows she loves Shane but he doesn't realise. So she's going to sing to him! Smitchie and implied Naitlyn! For Jemi! Can we all please say FINALLLY! Oneshot


**This one shot was roaming around in my brain for a while, but I never really got to writing it. But then yesterday JEMI! was finally confirmed and I was super happy and smiley and in a good mood and I still am! So super happy for them both! They are the cutest thing EVA! So they inspired this. I kind of get the feeling that once word gets out there is going to be a whole load of fics swamping this fandom! Anyways hope you like it. Song is I'd lie by Taylor Swift, which I don't own.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Cait, he just doesn't get it," I complained as I pulled my legs up to my chest, placing my head on my knees, as I sat on my bed in the cabin I had just that day occupied, along with Caitlyn.

Yeah, for those of you who didn't get that, I am back for my second summer at Camp Rock, and I'm super excited.

This year means no lies, no distrust, no jerky pop star.

Just a sarcastic in a friendly way wannabe rock star.

Is it cliché that I fell for Shane Grey?

Yes.

And is it cliché that he doesn't have any idea?

Totally.

"Because, ma chére, he's a boy," Caitlyn had recently taken up French lessons and liked to add random words in when she was talking, "you're going to have to tell him."

I shot her a look.

She was sitting on her bed, wiggling her recently painted toes, as she got ready for Opening Night Jam.

Her bouncy hazel blonde curls were drying, and she had on a pair of red skinny jeans a white t-shirt and a waistcoat.

She looked so Caitlyn, and I wished I could pull it off.

I was wearing worn denim jeans and a slightly dressy top.

So adventurous (note my sarcasm. Shane is rubbing off on me).

"Seriously, though, you have to," Caitlyn said, pointing at me menacingly with the brush, "or I will." I rolled my chocolate eyes.

"If you do I'll tell Mr. Counsellor-for-the-First-Time-Nate that you like him," I said, stretching as I went to grab my make up bag.

She looked at me like I was demented.

I'm not.

Her and Nate have been eyeing each other up from far away every time we all got together during the past 10 months.

We'd done our best to stay in touch.

Constant texting, calls and concerts for face to face interaction every month or so kept the friendships alive even with miles between us.

But a certain chemistry had emerged between Caitlyn and Shane's band mate.

Naitlyn I had taking to calling them, just in front of her, when she started to tease me about the non-existent (cue sigh) 'Smitchie'.

"And the thought of saying it to his face, it makes me want to puke," I told her as I peered into the mirror applying foundation, and lightly dusting on sliver eye shadow to go with my top, which was red.

And I'm not kidding, the thought of saying, 'I really like you' to Shane was vomit inducing, because I was pretty sure what he wasn't going to say back was not what I wanted to hear.

I finished with my makeup and glanced back at Caitlyn who was standing by the end of my bed, a gleeful smile on her lips.

I frowned confused, until I looked down and saw what was in her hands.

She raised her eyes (that had a mischievous glint in them) to mine.

"Maybe you shouldn't say," she giggled, "but sing."

_Oh boy._

"Welcome to the very first jam of Camp Rock 09," Dee was saying into the microphone, smiling, as I waited with Caitlyn at the back of the mess hall.

I caught Shane's eye from the across the room and he smiled at me before sticking out his tongue, making me laugh.

I covered it up with a cough as people turned to glare at me, because Dee was still making her introduction speech.

He really had no idea though.

I mean really.

Not a clue.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself as the open mike sign ups began singing.

I could see Caitlyn, Lola and Tess, who had joined our little congregation, all wanted to go stand with Connect 3 and Barron and Sander, but I was too nervous and refused.

There was no way I was going to be able to sing the song I was planning on singing if I even had too much eye contact with Shane.

So I purposely avoided his gaze.

Even though Caitlyn told me numerous times that he was staring at me.

"And finally we have Mitchie Torres," Dee squeaked, "singing an original called I'd Lie."

Everyone including Shane turned to stare at me until I began to make my way up to the stage.

But not before leaning backwards and whispering to Caitlyn, "I'll kill you if this goes wrong."

"You're not going to jail for murder," she shot back, ever cocky.

I picked up my guitar and sat down on the stool, positioned in front of the microphone.

"Hey guys," I said, getting comfortable, "this is a different sound for me. I hope you like it. I wrote it for a special guy, and I'm really hoping he finally catches on."

I searched the room and found those eyes, confused, yet still so breathtakingly beautiful.

I held them for a moment before looking down as I began to strum the first cords of the song.

_I don't think being kitchen help  
Has ever sounded so good to me  
He tells me about his year  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..  
_

I looked up took a deep breath and did what I had always feared I'd get up the courage to do.

Caitlyn smiled encouragingly and Tess jumped and clapped a little at the small part she insisted I add to the song.

_  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to sing, born on the seventeenth  
His music's beautiful, he's in the best band,  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Everyone was swaying in time to the music, smiling.

Clearly the liked it, but I found myself searching for the approval from a certain pair.

There he was still looking at me like he didn't get it.

Frowning like he didn't understand.Caitlyn laughed openly at my spur of the moment lyric change and I laughed with her, putting it into the song. 

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything grey and white,  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I only let Caitlyn see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to sing, born on the seventeenth  
His music's beautiful, he's in the best band,

_And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

I glanced at Nate and Jason who were smiling at me, encouraging, as they obviously knew who the song was about.

Heck the whole camp knew.

Except apparently Shane.

Because he was still looking at me like he was trying to figure it out.

_  
He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

He'd never tell you but he can play the drums  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

I stared at Shane, willing him to realize.

But he still just looked at me.

I widened my eyes at him in an attempt to get him to understand.

But no nothing, just an odd head tilt.

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to sing oh and it kills me  
His music's beautiful, he's in the best band

_And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Everyone clapped vigorously, and Caitlyn and Tess and Lola were jumping up and down clapping.

I smiled and walked from the stage, only to be attacked by my friends.

"Mitchie, you were amazing!"

"You did it Mitch."

"Mitchie, I so know who that song was about!"

"Me!"

"Nate don't flatter yourself." (That was Caitlyn a little jealously)

"Mitchie, will you please write me a bird song!" (No prizes for guessing who said that)

I hugged everyone, and smiled and thanked them for their compliments, all the while glancing around, biting my lip, looking for Shane.

"He'll come Mitchie," Caitlyn said into my ear, and Nate who was standing close by nodded.

"He's thick Mitchie, but not that stupid," Nate said, and smiled a little at Caitlyn, who grinned triumphantly at me.

I leaned across to him, "prove to me that you're not an idiot too. Ask her out. She wants you to."

He looked at me, surprised with this happy little smirk playing on his lips.

He lightly touch her arm and she turned from Lola, and smiled at him.

He motioned to her as if to ask, 'wanna take a walk?'

"She so owes me," I laughed with Lola, while I jumped as someone touched my arm.

"Hey," I said, smiling up at Shane, worrying what he was going to say.

I began to panic, and I could feel Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola and Jason watching us.

"Hey," he smiled back, making me melt all over again, "Mitchie, who is he?"

Suddenly my heart plummeted, and I back tracked, wrenching my arm from his hand.

"The guy Mitchie? Who is he? I'm so going to kick his ass," Shane said, looking down at me, that look in his eye like he was angry at whoever the boy was.

Clueless that he was angry at himself.

I could actually hear the others' confusion.

Didn't he get it?

What was his problem?

"Tess," I looked at her, and she shook her head at me, like she was disappointed that Shane was so dense, "what's Shane's favorite color?"

"Green," she replied instantly, and I saw her smile when she realized what I was doing.

"Lola, what does Shane love to do?" I glanced at Shane who looked even more confused.

"Sing." So quickly answered.

"And what date is his birthday?" I asked Peggy, who was now a good family friend due to their record.

"The seventeenth."

His mouth was dropping open, as reality dawned on him.

"And he is the BEST band!" Jason piped up, as I smiled involuntarily.

"He sure is," I said, and then turned to them all, my back to Shane, "and ask me if I love him."

"Mitchie," Peggy said, as Tess continued for her, smiling sympathetically, "do you love Shane?"

"No," I said simply, before turning back to Shane held his gaze, my eyes locked on his, as he looked at me, so confused, so questioningly.

"I told you," I stated, and sang the last lines of the chorus, _"if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie."_

I turned and marched away.

But not before hearing Jason saying, his voice layered with dismay, "Nate was wrong dude. You are thicker than a post."

I laughed, so loud they could all hear, as I walked out head held high, while the tears began to fall.

I sat, my legs dangling over the edge of the dock, plunging my feet into the water.

The moon was shining in the black sky, and each diamond star was burning brightly.

I leant against a wooden post, singing quietly to myself.

I looked up as someone sat down beside me, and I smiled a little at Shane, his beautiful face was highlighted by the moonlight.

"Hey," I whispered, looking from his eyes.

"Hey," he repeated, so quietly I wasn't sure he'd even said it, "Mitch?"

My name came out as a question.

I closed my eyes, swinging my legs back and forth, basking in the sound of the water swirling at my ankles.

"Mmm?" I answered.

"Can I sing something to you?"

I opened my eyes for just a moment, and shot a look at him, and shrugged, "sure."

I heard him clear his throat, and I smiled as his amazing voice began to float across the silence of the lake, still except for the ripples I was making with my feet.

"_I could tell you her favorite show's Friends  
She loves to laugh, born on the thirteenth,  
Her face is breathtaking, her eyes are beautiful  
And if you asked me if I love her,  
I'd say…"_

I had opened my eyes by now, and was staring at him, watching as he sang, and looked up into the night sky.

He moved his eyes to me, and held my gaze.

"Yes," he whispered, and I felt my jaw drop in surprise, as he looked away again.

"Why didn't you just tell me Mitch?"

I tried to look away too, but just end up staring harder at him.

"Because I was afraid," I said simply, and scooted closer to him, looking at him for permission, shifting even closer as he grinned at me.

"Mitchie," he said, looking down from the moon, and the stars, and capturing me with his eyes, enthralling me like no other, and I really couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah Shane," I said.

"I love you too," he said, making all my dreams come true with four little words.

"Oh thank god," I exhaled loudly, and bravely reached out my hand to hold his. He entwined his fingers in mine, smiling.

We just sat there for what could have been five minutes or five hours, I'll never know, before he sang again into the still darkness.

"_And if I asked you to kiss me_

_You'd say?" _

I smirked a little, before glancing up under my lashes, and wrapped my arms around his neck slowly, and pulling his lips to mine.

**Soooooo did you like it? I know it's not very good, but please review! **

**:D JEMI_LOVE! **

**Seriously still so happy for them. You should listen to the interview on Youtube. You can actually hear Demi blushing, and she even says "finally". It made me smile so much! **

**DemiandSelenaFan xx**


End file.
